DAYA KI BAARAAT-LAST PART
by LightMoonDT
Summary: SHAADI KA LADOO, JO KHAYE PACHTAYE... JO NA KHAYE...BACH JAYE.


THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO MY INSPIRATION OF WRITING & A VERY GOOD WRITER- DADA(GD)

DAYA KI BAARAAT (LAST PART)

All BAARAATIS were really looking excited, some ladies came near to

Daya & said -are kinna sonaa mundaa hai..  
Dulha bankar kitna changa lar raha hai...hayy...me mar java...

Lady 2-kash..meri bhi koi kudi hoti ..  
Mai to isski booking pahle he ker leti.

Daya was shocked to hear them & thought he was like an item...& felt pitty on himself after hearing their comments for Dulha.

DAYA-(said to himself) Boss ye kaha phasa diya...  
Feeling uncomfortable in his wedding costume...

DAYA-Ek tho ye kapde...hey Baghwaan...kaise jhelu inhe...aur upar se ye paazami, samaj mai nahi aata Dulha ke liye kis gadhe ne ye kade design kiye hai.  
Pahle log coat-pant me Dulha ban jaate the aur ab ye ladkiyo wale kapde bana diye hai Dulhe ke liye( feeling irritation on that (duppata) patka)  
aur ek ye chuuni daal di hai gale mei,  
baar-baar giri ja rahi hai.  
Hey Bagwaan bacha le mujhe.  
Old man came towards Daya & said

Old Man-chalo Daya time ho gaya hai ( did signal to others) chaliye bhai ,sabhi log chaliye, Baaraat ko time se ladki walo ke ghar pacuhna hai.

All moved out with happiness & Daya started to feel scare inside his heart.

Ghoda wala(horse owner) came with Ghoda or so called Ghodii...looking beautiful...decorated with silver & pink colour cloth.

Old Man -chalo beta Daya Ghode...oh ho ..mera matlab Ghodii per betho..

Daya looked him with open mouth

DAYA- kya..ma..magar isper bathne ki kya zarrorat hai .. aise he chalte hai...isko bhi thoda aaram dena chaiye na ...kyu...

old man looked him with anger & irritation so said...

Old Man-are..apne shaadi ke din bhi Ghode ke aaram ki fikar (care) hai thujhe...mat kar itni fikar... ye uski bhi kamai(earning) ka waqt(time) hai...aaram pauchane ke chakker mei us ke pet par laat mat maar...uska maalik use ghar se nikal dega...

DAYA(Scared) -lekin mai Ghode per kaise baith sakta hu...nahi mujhse nahi hoga...

Old Man-are bhai Ghode per baithne mei pareshani he kya hai...dono taraf pair ker ke baith jana bass...  
old man signalled to that guys...

Old Man-are bhai...Dulhe ki madad karo...  
(those people came & forcefully made Daya sit on Ghoda)  
Daya-are are ye..ye.. k..kya... ker rahe ho... ...chodo mujhe yaar mai gir jaunga...are tum log suno tho... & after that effort Daya sat on that Ghodii..

Daya really feeling awkward on that Ghodii...now old man said to Band Wala & all other peoples...

Old Man-are bazao re...aur baaki tum log kya dekh rahe ho...suru ho jao...

Band Baza was really making a great noice & all BAARAATIS start dancing...  
& the background song really irritating Daya...

Background song-Jor Ka Jatka Hay Joro Se Laga...Hai Laga

Shaadi Ban Gayi Umar Quaid Ki Saza...Ha Saza...  
Ye Hai Udasi...Jaan Ki Pyasii...  
...Shadi Se Acha Tum Lelo Phansii...Lakho Dukho Ki Hoti Hai Ye Vajah...Ha Vajah...  
...Jor Ka Jatka Hai Joro Se Laga...  
... ... Ha Laga... ...

Daya didn't get why they were singing such Dangerous songs...might be its a signle of his bro, that he trapped badly & now he couldn't do any thing.

Daya wanted to meet his buddy to show his anger on his such a dangerous plan, so he had to move for that place ,where might be his buddy was waiting for him to burst that Shaadi Naam Ka Balloon.  
Daya ( to old man)-are ab chaliye bhi...ab kya der nahi ho rahi aap logo ko...ek to aise khatarnaak song gaa rahe hai ki..bechara shaadi karne wala mandap se uth ker bhaag jaye...aur upar se yahi khade khade bore kar rahe hai...

Old Man -are lagta hai, ab jakar hosh aaya hai tumhe (Daya looking him with shock) warna to ab tak tayaar hi nahi the janab...chalte hai ...chalte hai...thoda Baaraatiyo ko bhi nachne do.

(DAYA to himself) lagta hai budhe miya satiya gaye hai...pahle tho khud ko jaldi thi...ab naachne se phursat nahi...ye ABHI bhi na kaha kaha se namune jama kiye hai...GOD KNOWS.

Daya feeling irritated & said to that horse...

DAYA-are ab yahi khada rehge ya chalege bhi...  
Daya tried to drive that so called Ghodii but failed & said with irritation to Ghoda wala(horse owner)...

DAYA-Are yaar ye chalta kaisa hai...  
steering to hai nahi...ab isse chalau kaise...bada lazy lagta hai...hilne ko tyaar hi nahi hai...

at that moment another Ghoda wala (horse owner) came with beautiful decorated Ghodii...

Another horse owner to old man & those three guys...

Horse owner-ligiye sahab Ghodii bhi free ho gayi.

Person 1-lekin humne to Ghode(horse) ka make-up kerva diya tha...

Old Man-ha hume ye Ghodii nahi chayiye...ek tho pehle hi itni muskil se Dulhe ko Ghode per bathya hai...ab aur koi musibat nahi chahye..tum apni iss Ghodii ko le jayo.

Before he left that place with his Ghorii...that Ghora (horse) started running here & there & Daya felt himself in trouble.

DAYA-are iss Ghode (horse) ko kya hua hai ?

Other people looked him with amazement...

DAYA-are koi roko ise...

Horse owner moved forward & stop that horse.

Old Man-are iss Ghode(horse) ko achanak(instantly) kya hua ?

People 2-(with smile) lagta hai kaka isko bhi shaadi kerni hai.

DAYA-(with anger) kya baat hai, ab isko bhi shaadi karni hai...aisa karo pehle isiki shaadi karva do ...meri jaan baksh do...

Old Man-ye phir shuru ho gaya ...  
chalo bhai jaldi chalo...kahi iska irrada na badal na jaye...

DAYA(thinking)-BOSS dil ker raha hai ki tumhe ki...ki...kuch sanajh he nahi aaraha ...bas tum ek baar mil to jayo...phir dekhna...kya haal karta hu ...  
Pure (complete) do hafto tak tumhe Shaadi ki sherwaani pehnaunga ...hunh...

BAARAAT reached the desired place ...Daya got down & moved to that place where some ladies waiting for him & start doing his Aarti...

Daya sat down in beautiful decorated hall & some people sitting beside him & continuously talking & teasing him ...they were not ready to leave him alone. Daya got irritated with them & looking here & there suddenly he looked someone known & shocked ...he excused himself & move towards him...  
DAYA-Oh...to samose khaye ja rahe hai...(person looking him with excitement)

Freedy-kya Daya sir ...aap bhi na...  
mujhe samose pasand hai...yummy...yummy... lekin aap mat kahiye ga ...

shaadi ka khana khane se pet kharab ho jata hai...mera ho gaya tho koi baat nahi...  
per aapki tho shaadi hai...bech mei kharab ho gaya to basss...

Daya in anger-Freedy ye samose tujhe mubaarak ...ye bata ABHI ke iss plan mei tu bhi shamil hai kya ?...bolo...  
Freedy-(in confusion) abhi ka plan...Daya sir abhi to maine koi plan banaya hi nahi...pehla plan to pet pooja karna hai...baki sab plan baad me bante rehege...

DAYA-(in irritation) are mai abhi... khane ke plan ki nahi...BOSS ke plan ke bare mei puch raha hu...BOSS kaha hai...?.aage kya karne wala hai wo ? aur kon kon plan mei shamil hai ?

Freedy was totally busy in eating samosa so said without thinking

Freedy- boss ...yaha boss naam ki koi dish nahi hai..aur dinner mei kya dene wale hai...kuch idea nahi hai... (with happy voice) aur Baaraatio mei sab shaamil hai sir...vaise ...  
sir samosa ki chatni bahut achi hai...wah...kamaal ki hai...

Daya (in anger)-Freedy tum samosa bhaang(drug plant) ki chatni ke saath kha rahe ho kya...?

Freedy-(in confusion) nahi sir pudine(mint) ki hai...

Daya-hey baghwaan...tum rehne do...khao...khao...ye samosa with chatni...

Daya thought it was not eassy to catch his buddy, so he looked here & there for any other hope, suddenly old man came to him & dragged him towards mandap , where a beautiful Bride waiting for him. Daya felt danger & tried to ran but those three guys came & dragged him towards bride & try to tie a knot with Daya's patka & Bride's chunri ...Daya felt scared &

DAYA- Ye ...ye kya kar rahe ho..?  
ye hame bandh kyu rahe ho..?

DULHAN came close to Daya & said with excitement...

Dulhan(bride)-are hamari shaadi ho rahi hai na...to issliye...

Daya felt uncomfortable & said...

DAYA-Per mujhe koi shaadi vaadi nahi karni.

Dulhan(Bride)-are per mujhe to karni hai ...(shyly) wo bhi aapse...

Dulhan came more close to Daya & said

Dulhan- ab tho aap mere jaanu hai bass..

Daya(in shok instantly jerked her hand)-ja..janu ye kya bole ja rahi ho...janu wanu bhulker(forget) meri jaan baksh do meri maa...

Dulhan (in shock)-maa...

Dulhan look here & there & asked to others...

Dulhan-mera make - up tho theek hai na...(slowly) inhe (Daya) meri umar (age) ka pata chal gaya...  
(in anger) mai us make up wali ko ek paisa tak nahi dungi...hunh...  
keh rahi thi raajkumari dekhogi...hunh

Person 1(to Dulhan)-are, hamne jisse apne Ghode ka make-up karvaya hai na, tumhe bhi use se karwana chahiye tha...(proudly) hamare Ghode ko deko...bilkull sahi Ghodii lagta hai ...(slowly) per pata hai wo ek Ghoda hai...hai na make -up ka kamaal.

Daya pat on his head after hearing all that...

At that time some ladies came towards them & asked to Daya -

Kya baat hai beta ? ye race lagane ke pose mei kyun khade ho..? race lagani hai kya ?

Daya- mujhe ye shaadi nahi karni, (to Dulhan ) aur ab agar aapne meri baat nahi suni to mai yaha se bhaag jaunga.

Ladies came in mood & tried to protect Daya.

Lady 1 (to Dulhan & old man)-jab ladke (Daya) ko shaadi nahi karni to kyu force ker rahe ho...(to Daya)chal beta tu meri LOVELY (talking about her daughter) se shaadi karna...(hold Daya hand tightly)

Lady 2-are wah teri lovely se nahi ..ye to meri DOLLY se shaadi karega & hold Daya other hand tightly.

Lady 3-are nahi ye meri SHALU se shaadi karega ... & pull Daya towards herself.

Now a pulling game start among those ladies .

Watching all this, that old man ,that Dulhan ,those three guys all came & start pulling Daya.

Dulhan pulling that patka(cloth) which was around Daya's neck...

Dulhan-Tum mujhe se shaadi karoge.

Daya try to snatch that patka & said

DAYA-Nahi...

Old Man-Ha...Ha...Ha..

DAYA-Nahi...Nahi.. Nahi...

Guys-Ha..Ha...Ha...

Pulling session was on peak & Daya was in great trouble & continuously shouting...

DAYA-NAHIIIIIIIIIIIIII...

Some one jerked the person badly , he wake up with jerk...

ABHIJEET-Aby..ye kya nahi nahi chilaa raha hai...blanket he utaar rahu hu...kapde nahi...kabse sahab ko utahye ja raha hu...per sahab, na jane kitne ghode bech ker so rahe the ki pichla adha ganta(half hour) barbaad ho gaya iss mote bhaalu(bear) ko uthane mei.

Aur ye blanket itni tight kyu pakad rahi hai...aby ab tho ise utaar de...

Daya hurriedly went outside & see the house, it was in normal condition, means no decoration at all & take a deep breath & sat back on bed with low voice Thank God.

ABHIJEET-Kya hua hai...(teasing him) bahar kisi ladki ko doond(search) rahe the ...

DAYA(with smile) -are nahi BOSS ...vo bas ...  
Daya explain his whole dream to Abhijeet in excited plus scary tone.

Abhijeet take some time & than laughed a lot...he was continuously laughing & his madly laugh raise anger bar of Daya who was totally embarrassed in front of his brother.

DAYA-Ab bas bhi karo...kitna hasoge...Boss agar sach mei tumne kabhi aisa kiya na to mai tume Ghode(horse) ke piche bandh duga...fir baagte rahna Ghode ke saath saath...

ABHIJEET-Aby...tu aisa karega Daya...wo bhi apne Boss ke saath..

DAYA-Ha ...agar tumne meri kabhi zabardasti shaadi karayi tho...

Abhijeet see the shy grin on his buddy's face.

DAYA (with cute & shy tone)-Boss, SHAADI JOR KA JATKA HAI...

(Abhijeet intrupting with)

ABHIJEET-MAGAR DHEERE SE LAGTA HAI...

Both Brothers wera laughing madly & Daya totally forget that he was angry on Abhijeet & Abhijeet didn't want to remind him again, so before Daya's mood got changed Abhijeet said

ABHIJEET-Are band kar ab hasna, pet dard karne laga hai...mai to sahab ko uthane aaya tha, ki chalo bahar lunch karne chalte hai...sahab ko bahar jana tha na...

Daya got up & about to enter inside washroom, suddenly heard..

ABHIJEET-Daya , formal hi pehanaa,  
SHERWANI mat pehan lena...  
& instantly moved out from his room before a flowing pillow could hit him throwing by his buddy ...Abhijeet laughing madly...Daya still could hear his bro's laughing blastter...& thought, he had to paid a big cost for, share his funny dream with his bro...now he would not leave him & time to time tease & make fun on him regarding his dream.

After getting ready Duo moved for lunch. Duo sat in quillas ,Daya was on driving seat & Abhijeet on passenger.

Abhijeet was continuously teasing Daya ...Daya making cute-shy face & unknowingly a small- shy smile lit up on his lips...  
Abhijeet was very happy to see his BEAR'S SMILING FACE ...

...ABHIJEET looked outside the window & asked to YOU ALL WHO ARE READING THIS STORY- KYA AAPNE KABHI AISA DREAM DEKHA HAI ...?

...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

...

THE END.

THANKS TO YOU ALL , WHO ARE READING THIS STORY.

STAY HAPPY.


End file.
